The monster in the Man
by Nightshade6265
Summary: One of Stein's dissections. Enough said.


**This is my first one shot. It is rated M for blood and gore. If you don't like that stuff, you shouldn't be reading this.**

**This is a Soul Eater fanfic. Enjoy!**

**This takes place at the end of the fifth episode after Stein invites everyone to spend the night in his laboratory.**

Stein gave the children a moment to process the information they had just been given. That their fight was all a remedial lesson and that they were never in any real danger.

"Hey everyone! I'm sure you're all tired. Why don't you spend the night in my laboratory?" Stein suggested.

"THAT'S A BIG FAT NO!" They screamed in unison.

Stein smiled inwardly for a moment before helping the kids up and making sure they weren't too badly beaten.

Secretly Stein was happy that they hadn't accepted his offer. Considering his plans, it wouldn't be a good night to have guests over, especially children.

Once they were out of sight he turned and walked back into his laboratory, dragging his chair along with him.

Stein's already sadistic smile grew more and more twisted as he continued walking towards the deepest recesses of the Patchwork Lab.

After walking through many corridors he finally reached the room where he performed dissections and vivisections.

Things were most certainly not as he had left them. The woman whom he had left bound to the table had, much to his surprise, managed to free her left arm from the restraints and was now working on freeing her right arm.

"Now, now. Don't be in such a rush to leave." Stein said, smiling sadistically at the woman. "As your host I insist that you stay and that we… enjoy ourselves."

The woman began to scream as she noticed that her captor had returned. Her screams caused Stein to smile. He had soundproofed the walls of his laboratory long ago for situations such as these.

Stein walked towards the woman and struck her weakly with his soul wavelength, stunning her long enough for him to restrain her left arm once again.

Stein then walked towards his table of instruments and picked up a scalpel.

Stein had performed many types of experiments over the years, and over time he tired of all of them with the exception of vivisections and dissections.

Stein considered himself a man of science, a man of progress, yet he always spared some subjects for these, the simplest of experiments.

As he walked towards her she began to scream even louder, Stein began chuckling.

Why would this woman believe screaming would do when it had all been for naught before? Human beings were always so illogical.

"It will be less painful if you don't resist." Stein said as he tore off the woman's dress, exposing her skin to the cold air of the laboratory.

Stein began the first incision, making sure that the cut was shallow enough so to keep her alive, but deep enough to reach the desirable parts of her body.

As he dragged the knife across her body the first blood began to spill freely from the incision.

'Nothing quite like blood, what with it's exquisite scarlet color.' Stein thought as sadistic smile grew.

The woman was screaming out of pain rather than fear now, releasing howl after howl as the scalpel sank deeper into her flesh. Her cries were lost to Stein, who merely continued the procedure.

'Perhaps blood is the reason why I'm always drawn to dissections. Other experiments have blood, but at the same time they have some other goal or objective, some other reason to perform the experiment. In dissection, the only purpose is to observe and admire everything.' He thought, "Ah, blood. Its beauty is rather fleeting. It has a beautiful crimson color that stains and clings to everything it touches, but it hardens. It turns a filthy brown and looses all of its beauty when exposed to the world.'

The woman was crying now. Tears streamed from her eyes like rivers as she begged and pleaded with him to stop, to release her. However, like her screams of anguish earlier, the words were lost on him.

Stein proceeded to peel away the layers of flesh, revealing her organs.

"Now which should I remove first?" Stein wondered aloud. 'Maybe a kidney, she only need one after all, and I'd like to keep her alive for a majority of the experiment.'

Stein carefully reached into the woman's body, maneuvering his hand around the stomach so that he could reach the woman's lower back.

Stein then grabbed the kidney, and reached the scalpel in with his other hand to cut it free from the ureter.

The woman had stopped screaming now.

'I suppose she's gone into shock.' Stein thought as he lifted the kidney out of her body. 'Still, it is impressive that she managed to stay conscious this long.'

Stein finally turned to inspect the bean shaped reddish-brown organ, which he had extracted.

'Perfect shape and coloration,' he thought absentmindedly. 'Let's take a look at the other organs though.'

Stein began removing her liver, no longer using only his scalpel, but tearing with his bare hands as a wild animal would tear into its prey.

Once removed, the large organ was tossed to the side without a second thought.

'With her liver removed she won't live for too much longer.' He thought, his lips parting again into his incredibly sadistic smile.

Stein then began reaching up into the woman's rib cage, and began carving out of it from the inside, breaking through the sternum with his scalpel.

Finally he tore open her rib cage with various cracking sounds.

The woman was surely dead now, her brown eyes staring lifelessly into his yellow ones.

Stein continued working on the corpse.

Despite it being intentional, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment at the fact that the vivisection had become a dissection.

-Linebreak-

Stein awoke on his desk the next morning. Both his hands and clothes stained with blood. He sat there for a moment, trying to remember what he was supposed to do that morning. Unable to remember, he wandered back to the room where the vivisection took place. As he entered the room his memories of his activities flooded back to him. The woman's body had been disposed of already, made to look as if she had been the victim to another kishin egg soul. The only thing that remained was her heart, which lay impaled by Stein's scalpel. He could remember the night before, stabbing it and allowing more blood to flow freely from it. The blood had pooled on his table and the ground around it, creating a beautiful crimson lake the night before.

Stein cursed himself as he walked out of the room.

'I'm sick of being a monster,' He thought to himself as he traversed the long corridors in his lab. 'but it's too much fun to stop.'

Deciding that these were thoughts for another time Stein remembered that it was his first day as a teacher at the DWMA.

'I wonder what it will be like,' he thought. 'with a whole room of subjects.'

**There we go! Please review!**

**This is a one shot, but I may extend it into a full story in the future.**


End file.
